


sana vulnera | Ranboo & Philza & Technoblade | Borealtwt

by AlexandraMariaAnna



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and now that my dreams of cousin ranboo changed to, anyways ranboo supremacy, aside from the whole blowing up l'manburg thing, borealtwt is my new comfort twitter tag, honestly his streams are so fun, i am so happy about today's stream, my head is so full, obligatory not a native speaker tag, of course, rip L'manburg but i'm different, son ranboo, this fic almost had a bonus ending with tommy but i decided to stick, this mans rp can singlehandedly save 2021, to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMariaAnna/pseuds/AlexandraMariaAnna
Summary: sana vulnera (lat.); wounds heal---Finally, he found a place he belonged to.
Relationships: Ranboo & Philza, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 1122
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	sana vulnera | Ranboo & Philza & Technoblade | Borealtwt

“Do you need any more help, Ranboo?”

The evening was surprisingly warm for a winter biome; Ranboo didn’t even need to wear the furry light blue cape Phil offered him a couple of days ago as he carried a box after a box into his new home. It was a small wooden house, just a short distance from Techno’s and Phil’s estate, neighboring the dog kennel - still, it was the most comfortable place he ever remembered owning in his entire life. Two stories, with spacious rooms and a basement; it was so much more than his old house in L’Manburg, not to mention that Phil was actually worried that it was going to be too small to house a ‘growing man’, he called him. 

Made out of light wood and with stone foundation, it smelled like home, the scent of forest amplified by the ever-falling snow. 

Ranboo dropped the box to the ground gently and turned around to face Phil, who was now leaning on the doorframe, his eyes scanning the barely furnished room. In the upcoming days, he would make sure that it looked more ‘homely’, but even with just a bunch of boxes and chests stacked by the walls and his pets roaming the empty rooms it felt right - it felt like he fit right in, like a missing piece of the puzzle. 

“No, I think I have this covered. Thank you so much, though!” Ranboo laughed, and for a moment the room was brighter, even though the sun was already setting. Phil smiled back.    
“Are you sure? Techno was planning to go to L’Manburg later to fetch some of the dogs that got lost, he can grab something for you if you need it?” he proposed, and Ranboo furrowed his eyebrows, popping open his brand new memory book. The only thing he wrote in it so far was Techno and Phil’s names, however, so he just closed it and shook his head.

“I’m good. Does he need assistance? Should I go with him?”

“You can ask him, you know.”

Ranboo’s lips pressed together into a thin line. That much was obvious, yes, but even though Techno was his friend, he still had a hard time speaking to him - who wouldn’t, the man was a killing machine that could actually look him in the eye, which was already rare due to his enderman height. Still, after all the things Philza and Technoblade did for him, he could at least attempt.

“I’ll do that. Would you like a cup of tea? I finished setting up the stove earlier-” Ranboo proposed, and Phil perked up. 

“Oh, I might just take you up on that offer! Give me a moment, I have a good blend in my chest!” and with that he was out, kicking up snow as he jogged back to the main house, a cheerful smile on his face. Ranboo just sighed, but the corners of his mouth raised involuntarily as he put a kettle on the stove. He laughed silently, and with a start, he realized that this was the first time in ages he smiled honestly. There was warmth in his chest, one that didn’t come from the boiling water or the stove; Ranboo placed a gloved hand on his heart and smiled even wider when the warmth spread through his entire body, radiating through his every nerve. He was happy.

“I hope you’re not allergic to orange or vanilla-” Phil spoke as he walked back through the door, looking at the tin in his hands. “-because this has a lot of both of these.”

“Not as far as I’m aware of? I guess we’ll find out.” he joked, and Phil snorted into his hand, hiding his face from view. Ranboo felt somehow proud about being able to make Philza laugh.

“Don’t say that. I have barely any medical knowledge.”

“I know how to do CPR if it’s any help?” Techno popped his head into the doorway, in his hands a sack full of potions. Ranboo blinked once, then twice, grounding himself before he spoke again.

“Hello, Techno! Would you like to join us for tea?” he asked, and Techno hummed, considering his options. Then, the weight fell from Ranboo’s heart as the man at the door shrugged his shoulders and walked into his house, shaking off the snow from his clothes beforehand. He hung his fluffy cape on a hook, the colors matching two identical ones, one of similar size and one much smaller. 

Techno looked around the room, slightly confused - there weren’t any chairs to sit on, nor a table, and he shuffled in place awkwardly for a moment, before Phil took the lead and sat down on the floor, leaning his back on the full boxes stacked against the wall. Surely enough, Technoblade followed, taking a seat next to Phil. Ranboo glanced over his shoulder from where he was pouring the tea, and he hummed nervously.

“I forgot the chairs. And the table.” He whined, and Phil burst into laughter again, his voice like wind chimes in the cold breeze. 

“Anything is a table if you’re brave enough, Ranboo!” 

“I disagree.” Techno cut in, and Phil turned his head to look at him questioningly. “I don’t think a wither could be a table.”   
“Of course it could! Their skulls are flat, right? Just place shit on top of them,” 

“They would fly away!”   
“I didn’t say the table has to be static?”   
“Phil-.”

Ranboo laughed. He laughed with his full chest, and his entire body shook; oh, what a wonderful feeling that was. There were little lights dancing in front of his eyes from how out of breath he was, and the air was warm, and the tea smelled amazing, and Techno was chuckling into his fist, and Phil was banging at the floor in a wheezing fit.

Ranboo felt truly at home for the first time in his life. He took a sip of the tea as he sat next to Techno, and his head was full of orange and vanilla.

_ Things are going to be better now. And we’re going to be fine. _

If a wither was spawned later that day to check if it can balance a teacup on top of its head, no one commented on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a little bit of domestic borealfam because my head is so full after today's stream. I honestly have so many thoughts about today's events, but I suppose I'll settle for something fluffy for once, and not make it cripplingly sad! Ranboo's character deserves everything that is good in the world and I will give it to him.  
> As always, find me @SummoningFailed on Twitter, if you want to watch me cry on main for about 12 hours.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
